You
by writerchick13
Summary: DracoHermione oneshot. Hermione can't shake the fog that she's in. will it ever end? how can she fix it? oneshot better than summery, R&R please!


**Hermione's rambling, as she stands on the opposite side of the room from Draco Malfoy. Her thoughts come out in jumbled phrases, and she sits down to try to make sense of them.**

**Disclaimer: Uh huh. Sure. Not.**

You

You. Standing there. Talking with your friends, laughing. Probably swapping jokes about mud bloods.

You. That night that I told you I loved you. That night. You told me that I loved you, you knew I did. You took all of me.

You. It was always all about you. What you wanted. What you needed. What you had to get. You had to get me. You had to have me. You wanted me. You needed me.

You. I can't stop thinking about you. I should hate you. I told you I didn't want to. You said I did. I said I didn't. Bickering back and forth until you got tired of it, and pushed me against a wall.

You. I still love you. I meant it, and I still do. Really. Really? Did you want to break me that badly? You didn't love me. You never loved me. You never said you did. But you needed me. You didn't want me. You needed me. I was just something that you had to have.

You. Ever since that night, I am broken. I will be forever more, broken. Shred, tear, burn, slash, break, destroy. Always. Never stop.

You. Because of you, I wanted to die. I wanted to kill myself, and get it over with. All because of you.

I walk out of the Great Hall and up the stairs, up, up, up. I walk to my dormitory, and sit down at a desk. Paper and pen in hand, I begin to write. About you.

_You still have me. You are what I revolve around. Before I saw you for you, I hated you. Draco Malfoy. I thought you were just some other guy, some stupid hormonal guy. I was wrong. You showed me something that I will never be able to forget. You feel. And hurt. So I thought. I think I was wrong. You can't hurt, because you told me that when I hurt you hurt. I hurt. Why don't you hurt? I hurt so much sometimes that I feel like there's something inside of me, clawing at my insides, dieing to get out. Sobs don't really help anymore, as well as the old talking out your problems. Because haven't I mentioned? No one knows. I'm saving you from almost certain death, if Harry and Ron knew, I don't know what they'd do to you._

_Harry. Ron. The two best guys in the world. They befriended me, even if it took a troll for them to do so. Ron. I love him too. But I'm in love with you. Perhaps I can bring myself to tell Ron that I'm in love with him, because that's the only way he'll marry me. He wants to marry me. He told me that it seems like we're meant to be together. How can I tell him that I want to marry you? How could I explain that you have me under a spell? I walk in a daze all the time, not seeing anything or anyone really. Everything is muted, since that night. October 13__th__. Sometimes I chant the date in my head, over and over. I think I might be going crazy. Maybe. Really, I'm not entirely sure of anything anymore. Except for one thing. I love you. L.O.V.E. LOVE. LoVe. LOvE. Lovelovelovelovelovelovelovelove. You. You you you you you you you you you. It's always all about you. Always. I don't think I will get married. Only if I get married to you. We can have miniature you's running around the house, our house. We'll build our house, in the muggle fashion. By hard work. Elbow grease. Yeah. That'll be it._

I stop, to look over what I've written. I sound crazy, this is insane. I can't take it anymore. I have to. It'll never end. Slowly, I fold up the piece of paper that has the mad words written on it, and take it with me. I climb up to the astronomy tower, hoping against hope that maybe one day they'll all understand. I stand there for the longest time, looking down. Then, making sure that my wand is placed on the note so it won't blow away, I climb onto the ledge. Without looking down, I raise my arms, and suddenly I'm flying. Flying, without a care in the world. And then it's over. It's all over. Forever. Forever.


End file.
